The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a system and method of refilling a prescription.
Self-service terminals include kiosks. Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (web) pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Major retailers who have pharmacies seek an effective way to complete pharmacy transactions. Pharmacy customers must pay for prescription medicines at store checkout lanes. For customers who only seek to obtain prescription medicine or other pharmacy items, waiting in line at checkout lanes adds extra time to their visits in the store.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of refilling a prescription which allows the pharmacy customer to pay for prescription medicines using a pharmacy kiosk.